Olvido
by Athena.kiss17
Summary: Huir de tu pasado, puede llevarte a encontrar tu futuro... ¿Quién iba a decir que hacer lo que quisieras podía ser tan gratificante? AU


Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer & La historia original pertenece a Dessire Botello.  
De quien tengo autorizacion para adaptar esta historia.

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los tragos que llevaba. Pero ¿a quien le importaba? No a mis padres, ni a mis amigas, mucho menos a mí prometido... Bueno ahora ex prometido. No le importaba a nadie porque simple y sencillamente yo no tenía a nadie.

Al menos no después de que rompiese mi compromiso con el maldito que me había engañado justo antes de nuestra boda.  
Pero realmente no me dolía que todo se halla terminado, ni siquiera estaba segura de amarlo realmente, simplemente estaba decepcionada de mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo raro pasaba, porque estoy segura de que esa no fue la primera vez que ellos me engañaban.

Lo peor es que todos decían que yo era muy inteligente y por eso nadie podía engañarme. Quien iba a decir que todo eso era una mentira más...

Y es que no era usual que no tuviese la razón, durante mis veintitrés años de vida, todo el mundo me había hecho sentir que jamás me equivocaba. Había crecido en un mundo donde tener una familia privilegiada había puesto una venda en mis ojos protegiéndome de la realidad.  
Yo jamás había sufrido carencias, nunca había trabajado por nada en mi vida, desde pequeña me habían dado todo lo que quería sin exigirme un mínimo esfuerzo, ni siquiera buenas calificaciones.  
Y es que mi vida había sido tan perfecta que eso había distorsionado mi visión de la vida.

Y ahora que estaba sola, sin alguien me diera todo en la mano me sentía de cierto modo perdida y aliviada.  
Tal vez podría empezar desde cero. Porque pesar de haber tenido la vida que tuve; yo era lista, había estudiado mucho. Era lo único que había hecho por y para mí. Y a mis veintitrés años podía decir con mucho orgullo que tenía una carrera en literatura inglesa. De algo tenia que servirme todo eso. Yo no era una inútil, después de todo.

Así que: Dejaría de ser Bella Swan _«la heredera del imperio Swan»_ Y comenzaría a ser solo Bella, aunque eso me aterrara.

Me deje llevar por mis pensamientos y por el dulce sabor del Martini de manzana.

— ¿Esta ocupado? — Escuche junto a mí, gire mi cabeza para ver si era a mí a quien se dirigían. Y vi a un hombre, de unos veinticinco años, señalando el banco vacío junto a mí. No lo mire más que un segundo antes de responder.

—No, adelante.

—Gracias — Escuche el banco arrastrar por el suelo, y luego sentí en mi nariz el aroma del hombre a mi lado. Tome un largo respiro, era el mejor maldito perfume que haya olido en mi vida. Ni siquiera mi padre que compraba los mejores perfumes del mundo olía tan bien.

Gire mis ojos hacia la izquierda y vi el perfil del hombre junto a mi. Su cabello cobrizo lucia alborotado y sin peinar, pero de algún modo perfecto. Pude ver también que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, nariz perfilada y una ligera barba cubría su mentón.  
Podía decir con seguridad que era un hombre muy bien parecido, pero la educación que había recibido hizo eco en mi cabeza haciéndome girar mis ojos de nuevo al frente.

Yo no podía fijarme en nadie más, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Así que ignore al perfecto espécimen a mi lado y pedí otro trago. Bebí con tranquilidad mi Martini, pensando en que estaría haciendo mi familia justo ahora. Hasta que alguien interrumpió la línea de mis pensamientos.

—Disculpa que te moleste pero… ¿Te conozco? —Me llamo una chica tocando mi hombro, suspire, claro que me conocía ¿Por qué demonios no me pedía una foto y se largaba? Respondí sin girarme, me daba igual que pensara que yo era mal educada.

—Es lo más probable

— ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

—...Ese es mi nombre — Respondí y levante mi copa en un brindis sarcástico.

— ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo? —Asentí y me gire, posando junto a la chica con mi mejor sonrisa.

Escuche un bufido a mi lado y me gire sorprendida al ver que el hombre al que anteriormente había catalogado como perfecto se burlaba de mí.

—Muchas gracias, Isabella. Me encanta tu libro y lo que hace tu fundación es increíble. Sigue así — Me dijo la amable chica y le agradecí más que nada por educación.

Mi libro; era un libro de memorias de mi vida, que habían sido editadas y mejoradas para hacer de toda mi vida un jodido cuento de hadas. Y la fundación, bueno estaba orgullosa de llevar educación y alimento a zonas pobres del tercer mundo, pero de nuevo yo era solo la imagen de algo perfecto que en el interior no lo era. Como mi familia. La fundación era una pantalla de mi padre para tener más dinero y no pagar más impuestos. Odiaba vivir rodeada de mentiras.

—Así que eres famosa — Murmuro el hombre junto a mí y su voz aterciopelada envío una ligera corriente por mi columna. Ser famosa por ser la hija de Charlie Swan era más una maldición que una bendición.

—Así parece — Respondí sarcástica, deseaba ser ignorada. Por un día.

—Y dime ¿Por qué eres famosa, Isabella? — Pregunto sin una pizca de curiosidad en su voz, no parecía interesado en la respuesta, le mire y parecía más interesado en oírme hablar. Y supe dentro de mí, que me daba igual decirle quien era yo. Jamás iba a verlo de nuevo.

—Porque mis padres son asquerosamente ricos. La peor manera de ser famosa.

—No suena tan malo.

—No suena mal, ese es el punto. Las apariencias. Todo debe lucir perfecto sin importar cuan jodido este. Creo que ese es el lema de mi familia — respondí sin alegría, odiaba a mi familia, a mis padres, a mis amigos, a todos.

—Sabes... Yo no creo que seas rica, si lo fueras no estarías en este asqueroso bar — El tenia un punto, cuando huí de casa había ido tan lejos y tan abajo en la escala social. Que había terminado en un pueblucho bebiendo en el peor bar que haya visto.

—Es exacto por eso que estoy aquí, si alguien me busca, jamás vendría a este lugar.

— ¿Así que eres rica, quien iba a saber? — me dijo el desconocido y me reí, todo el mundo podría saberlo, mi ropa lucia como si estuviera en un desfile de modas. Pero no iba a explicarle eso.

—Es parte de mi maldición. Tal vez quejarme suene egoísta, pero no soy feliz con la vida que me toco así que ando en busca de una nueva.

—No es egoísta, si eres infeliz nadie puede obligarte a seguir siéndolo. Debes hacer lo que tu quieras, nada mas — me respondió y bebió de su vaso, escuche sus palabras pero mi mirada se perdió en el licor que quedo en sus labios.

—De donde yo vengo, hacer lo que tú quieres no sirve, hay reglas que seguir. Todo el mundo espera que te comportes de cierta forma.

— ¿Y de donde vienes? ¿De Beverly Hills?

—No, en Beverly Hills todos hacen lo que les plazca y a nadie le importa un carajo. Yo vengo de Washington. Negocios y cautela, es todo lo que me enseñaron desde que nací.

—Suena muy aburrido. Con razón saliste huyendo.

—Lo es, hay demasiado control. De hecho es muy liberador estar aquí, lejos de mi familia y todo el drama que involucran. Jamás había hecho nada como esto antes.

— ¿Nunca? Wow, en serio eres aburrida — se burlo de mi y le mire ofendida. A pesar de su sonrisa pude distinguir un brillo de lastima en sus ojos.

—No lo digas así, voy a cambiar todo. Ya tuve suficiente control en mi vida, esta noche voy a dejar ir mis ataduras — Le dije con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y me puse de pie. Podía sentir que el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en mí, haciendo que el suelo se moviera bajo mis pies.

Me tambalee un poco pero me mantuve en pie, sin duda estaba ebria. Otra primera vez.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Isabella?

—Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, como si estuviera en Beverly Hills — Camine hacía el barman al final de la barra.

Estaba siendo irracional, pero quería que el me viera de un modo diferente, quería quitar la lastima de su mirada. Después de todo, no era para tanto que mi vida hubiese sido aburrida.

Cuando llegue hasta el barman que llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre en el pecho. Se acerco a mí dispuesto a tomar mi orden pero yo tenia otro plan y me acerque a su oído.

—Disculpa, Harry; ¿podría subirme a bailar a la barra? — El hombre me miro como si estuviera loca, hasta que probablemente se dio cuenta de que estaba ebria.

—Claro, chica. Pero si te caes, no nos hacemos responsables ¿De acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, yo comprendo. Y otra cosa, podrías poner música para bailar cuando yo te indique, te pagare el favor.

—Seguro, tú me dices cuando — respondió y me quite mi chaqueta, para quedar en mi hermosa blusa de seda gris y mis pantalones de mezclilla ridículamente caros.

Llevaba tacones altos así que mi equilibrio peligraba seriamente, pero sin dudarlo me subí a la barra sosteniéndome de una tubería en el techo.

Una vez arriba le hice una seña al barman para que pusiera la música. Entonces comenzó a sonar «American woman».

No pasaron ni diez segundos y ya tenia la atención de todos los hombres en ese asqueroso lugar. Era obvio que querían un espectáculo y eso era justo lo que les iba a dar. Empecé a contonear mis caderas al ritmo de la música mientras que subía mis manos al aire y movía mi cabeza y sacudía mi cabello castaño para alborotarlo.

Bajaba y subía al ritmo de la música y cada vez estaba más segura de que me veía sensual.  
Y ahí fue cuando decidí que estaba dispuesta a hacerlos morir de un ataque cardiaco. Puse mis manos en el borde de mi blusa y me gritaban que me la quitara de una vez. Con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia me la saque quedándome frente a ellos solo en mi sostén de encaje negro.

Me encantaban sus miradas, me hacían sentir como si fuera la mujer más jodidamente sexy que existía. Jamás había hecho una cosa de esta índole, si mis padres me vieran... Sonreí, si mis padres o mi familia me vieran me importaba un carajo.

El lugar olía a humo y a alcohol, asumo que eso contribuía a mi estado de irracionalidad, pero la verdad, es que jamás me había sentido tan libre como en ese momento: arriba de una barra semi desnuda en un lugar, en el que nunca había estado.

Seguí bailando mientras los hombres me desnudaban con la mirada, di una vuelta sobre mi eje y de un momento a otro sentí que mis pies estaban en el aire. Todo me dio vueltas y el corazón se me subió a la garganta por el miedo.

Pude ver que estaba apunto de estamparme contra una de las mesas que estaban frente a la barra. Entonces unos brazos salieron de la nada y detuvieron lo que pudo ser un feo golpe. Pero no fueron nada amables y me cogieron como si fuera un costal de papas. Estaba muy agradecida pero carajo me había dolido.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a mi salvador, que aun me mantenía fuertemente sostenida y pude ver que era mi conocido desconocido. Le sonreí.

—Que buenos reflejos tienes — Fue la primera idiotez que se me ocurrió decirle y comencé a reírme. El miedo había dado paso a la histeria.

—Estuviste muy cerca de no salir por tus propios pies de este bar — Me dijo y asentí aun riéndome. Me puse de pie tambaleándome un poco, envolví mi mano en su brazo para tener equilibrio y el sostuvo mi cintura.

—Tal vez debería ponerme mi chaqueta —Murmure cuando recordé que andaba medio desnuda.

—Vamos por ella ¿Dónde la dejaste? — pregunto amablemente, no me conocía y había sido más amable conmigo que mucha gente que yo conocía desde que era niña.

—Al final de la barra, pero no se donde quedo mi blusa — le respondí, me llevo hasta mi chaqueta y me la puso, luego me dejo ahí sola, entonces me quede muy extrañada. Tal vez ya no quería que lo vieran con la zorra que se desnudo en la barra…

Me deje caer en un banco abatida, no quería ser una zorra. Solo quería ser atrevida, quería dejar de ser la _"señorita perfección"_ por una vez en mi vida y lo arruine.

—Aquí tienes tu blusa, la chica que te pidió el autógrafo la tenía, junto con un montón de fotos tuyas bailando en la barra — Su voz detrás de mi me hizo saltar. Vi que traía mi blusa perfectamente doblada entre sus dedos. Sentí el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas cuando la tome.

—Gracias por recuperar mi blusa. Y las fotos no me importan, puede hacer con ellas lo que desee, probablemente le paguen unos cuantos dólares.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos, te acompañare al baño para que te vistas — dijo de nuevo en esa voz amable y no pude guardarme la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No me conoces, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

—Soy amable contigo porque debes estar muy agobiada como para huir de tu familia y lo último que te mereces es falsa condescendencia — De alguna forma sus palabras no fueron lo que esperaba.

— ¿Solo eres amable conmigo porque mi familia esta jodida? Eso suena falso.

—No me mal interpretes, no quise decirlo de esa forma. Quise decir que si estuviera en tu situación, me gustaría estar rodeado de gente que se preocupe por mí, no porque van a pensar otros. Y es lo que yo hago, casi me matas del susto cuando te caíste de la barra — Y ahí estaba volvía ese encanto que parecía rodearle sin temor. Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla. Luego me cerré los botones de la chaqueta y le mire valiente.

—Me vestiré después, ¿porque no bailas conmigo? — Le tendí mi mano en una invitación abierta, el sonrió y negó con su cabeza divertido.

—Como negarme a esa invitación — Envolvió su brazo en mi cintura y me jalo contra el —La canción que suena es lenta, se supone que así se bailan — Murmuro contra mi oreja y asentí. Ahí donde estábamos comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de Elvis*

—Mi nana escuchaba a Elvis todo el tiempo, amaba esa canción — le conté y de nuevo apareció ese brillo de lastima en sus ojos, en otro acto valiente, puse mi mano en su mejilla —No sientas lastima por mi, adore a mi nana y ella a mi. Nunca me falto amor, lo que siempre me falto fue honestidad y esa sensación de protección que todos los niños deberían tener — sentí mis ojos arder pero me prometí que no lloraría más.

—Isabella; no siento lastima por ti, siento lastima por tus padres — murmuro en mi oído pegándome más a él. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y sonreí. Era lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho nunca.

—Mis padres… No hablemos de mis padres, no hablemos de mí, no hablemos de nada. Solo baila conmigo esta canción —Y eso hicimos, bailamos en silencio al ritmo de la dulce voz de Elvis.

Nunca me imagine cuando salí corriendo de mi casa, que dos días después podría estar en un bar a miles de kilómetros y que esa sería la mejor noche de mi vida.

La canción termino y me aleje de los brazos de mi perfecto desconocido, quien no solo era peligrosamente guapo, también era amable.

— ¿Quieres otro trago? — me pregunto y asentí, mi voz se había perdido en algún momento de nuestro baile.

Bebimos y conversamos durante un largo rato, no hablamos de su vida, no me dijo su nombre y yo no pregunte. Creo que nunca había sido más honesta en mi vida, le conté todo lo que me gustaba sin temor a decir algo equivocado. Y para el final de la noche ya estaba demasiado ebria y demasiado expuesta.

—Es tarde, debería irme ya. Pero estoy tan ebria que no creo que pueda salir caminando yo sola, aunque quisiera — le anuncie a mi acompañante y se río con esa risa masculina que envío escalofríos a mi columna.

—Te acompañare, aunque no prometo que muy fácilmente, yo también comienzo a sentir el alcohol.

Nos levantamos y una vez afuera el aire me dio de lleno haciéndome sentir mucho más mareada. Y no se como funcionaba esto de estar ebria, pero joder, no volvería a tomar nunca más. Todo me daba vueltas. Y no podía recordar donde carajo había dejado mi auto. Así que me recargue en un poste de luz y respire hondo para no vomitar ahí mismo, todo excepto mis recuerdos.

—Creo que se robaron mi auto — dije cuando la realización de que había dejado mi camioneta justo afuera llegaba a mi.

— ¿Qué auto traías?

—Una camioneta blanca.

— ¿De que marca, Isabella?

—Solo dime Bella, odio mi nombre. Y era una BMW. Y se lo que vas a decir, fui una idiota por haberla dejado afuera. Pero era rentada así que mañana llamare al seguro y la encontraran. Justo ahora solo necesito llegar al hotel estoy apunto de caerme al suelo — Dije y podía sentir mi cuerpo resbalar por el poste antes de que el me sostuviese.

—Vamos, te llevare yo. Mi moto esta por acá — me tomo del brazo para guiarme y me pregunte como demonios íbamos a hacer para no estrellarnos en el camino.

Su moto era una Harley negra con rojo. Incluso ebria podía apreciar lo genial que era. El se subió y me tendió el casco del acompañante, pero me quede congelada en mi lugar.

— ¿Y si chocamos? — Pregunte aun sin moverme, el río pero yo le fruncí el ceño. Habíamos bebido, y si manejar un auto cuando bebes alcohol era peligroso, no imaginaba que tan peligroso sería manejar una moto así.

—Yo no estoy ebrio, si tome unas cuantas copas pero te juro que estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Ahora vamos, se hace tarde — ¿Debería confiar en él? Mi cuerpo actúo antes de que mi cabeza analizara la situación y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada detrás de él con el estúpido casco en mi cabeza y mis brazos enredados en su duro abdomen.

—Si muero, te juro que voy a volver a atormentarte — dije asustada

—No vamos a morir, al menos no esta noche — Me contesto con tanta seguridad que no pude hacer más que creerle y rezar que así fuera.

Encendió la moto y avanzo a través de la solitaria calle. Por encima del ruido me pregunto donde me estaba quedando y le di el nombre del hotel, el asintió como si supiese exactamente cual era.

Las calles estaban solitarias, no había más que unos cuantos autos circulando en la calle. Y el extraño al que le había confiado mi vida, no me había hecho arrepentirme, manejaba muy bien.

A pesar de estar ebria disfrute el paseo, jamás había viajado así y para ser la primera vez, bueno, era fantástico. Al estar en un pequeño pueblo, no había demasiada luz que cubriese el resplandor de las estrellas, entonces el cielo estaba lleno de ellas. En mi casa no se veían cosas así; El viento, el viaje, las estrellas, mi acompañante… Todo era perfecto.

—Gracias — dije en el oído del hombre frente a mí.

— ¿Gracias, por que?

—Por hacer que mi primer viaje en moto, sea así de genial.

—Es un placer, Bella. No tienes que agradecerlo — Dijo y bajo un poco la velocidad para hacer más largo el viaje y mi experiencia.

Este hombre había hecho más cosas por mí en una noche, que mis amigos en toda mi vida. Y sin duda, me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.  
Recargue mi mejilla en su hombro y mire todo eso de lo que yo me había perdido, por momentos me sentí como una niña descubriendo el mundo. Y tal vez, así era.

El viaje al hotel paso muy rápido, ya se me había pasado un poco la borrachera y solo me quedaban unas ganas inmensas de no quedarme sola otra vez. Quería que él se quedara conmigo.  
Mi desconocido me llevo hasta mi habitación, sin duda creyendo que aun estaba borracha. Yo me deje guiar, con tal de que no se fuera tan pronto.

Cuando estuvimos a fuera de mi habitación, le mire con mis mejillas enrojecidas.

—Es hora de irme, ya es tarde — susurro como si temiese asustarme. Le mire y negué.

—No me dejes, no quiero quedarme sola.

—No seria correcto quedarme, tu bebiste mucho, mejor ve a dormir — Volvió a decir en el mismo tono susurrado.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y me respondes sinceramente?

—Por supuesto.

—No te quedas conmigo: ¿Por qué no quieres o porque crees que mañana despertare y estaré arrepentida?

—Porque se que mañana despertaras y estarás arrepentida de muchas cosas. Además, eres una señorita decente, esto sería en muchas formas incorrecto.

¿Señorita decente? Que demonios… ¿El creía que me iba a arrepentir porque lucia como una señorita decente? ¿Acaso no me vio bailar en la barra? Eso era por mucho algo que una señorita "de sociedad" no haría. Y decidí hacérselo saber.

Uno a uno, fui desabrochando los botones de mi chaqueta. No había vuelto a ponerme mi blusa, así que cuando la abrí solo se veía el encaje de mi sostén. Sus hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas se ampliaron y pude ver como se oscurecían por algo más allá que simple sorpresa.

—Luego de que te ofrecí quedarte, ¿sinceramente crees que soy una señorita decente?

— ¿Sinceramente? — pregunto con una sexy sonrisa torcida mientras yo asentía.

—Muy sinceramente, necesito saberlo.

—Estoy comenzando a dudar de mis razones.

—Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba oír de ti — Quite mi chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo y mordí mi labio —Ahora, si te pido otra vez que te quedes ¿te quedarías conmigo hoy?

—No necesitas pedirlo, Bella — Dijo antes de tomar mi cabeza y besarme. Me beso fuerte y desesperadamente, como si hubiese esperado una eternidad por este beso.  
Lo bese con la misma pasión desenfrenada, yo no era una santa, pero nunca nadie me había besado con tanto fervor y deseo.

Me dio la vuelta y beso mi cuello mientras yo luchaba por abrir la puerta, una vez que logre meter la llave, nos escabullimos dentro de la habitación oscura. No prendimos la luz, no hacía falta. Usaríamos nuestras manos para conocernos.

El toco cada centímetro de mi piel, haciéndola arder en llamas. El deseo que sentía por él era inexplicable para mi, no era amor, era muy pronto para ser amor. Pero joder quería tenerlo para mi sola al menos por esa noche. Mis problemas quedaron olvidados en el bar donde todo había cambiado para mí.

Quite su ropa y el quito la mía, sin prisas, sin pudor, sin preocupaciones. En esa habitación fuimos él y yo, nada más. Me entregue a él sin esperar nada a cambio…

**~º~**

Al amanecer mi cabeza dolía por la resaca y podía sentir el sol dar de lleno en mi espalda desnuda.

Recordaba con claridad la noche anterior. Y aunque debería estar arrepentida, no lo estaba, me sentía liberada, como si el alcohol hubiese borrado todas esas ataduras con las que había crecido dejando a una persona libre de ser lo que ella quisiera.

Me gire en la cama y note que estaba sola, me alce de golpe ¿A que hora se había ido mi perfecto extraño? Me envolví en la sabana y fui al baño para ducharme, pero pude oír el agua correr a través de la puerta cerrada. Sonreí, se había quedado conmigo como se lo pedí.

Me senté en la cama y espere a que saliese, cuando salio, llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior pero su cabello aun goteaba y estaba igual de desordenado que la noche anterior.

—Buenos días — le salude cuando me sonrío.

—Muy buenos, Bella — Cuando dijo mi nombre fruncí el ceño, pasamos la noche juntos y no me dijo su nombre. Entonces me di cuenta de que jamás le pregunte.

—Esto es vergonzoso, pero ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunte sonrojada y el se río, sin duda entendía la ironía de mi pregunta.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Un placer conocerte — me burle y el asintió. Se acerco a mí y beso la comisura de mis labios.

—El placer ha sido todo mío... Señorita Swan.

Platicamos un poco más, luego de la presentación formal y el me anuncio que ya debía irse. No se en realidad porque me sorprendió tanto su anuncio. Era obvio que el no se quedaría para siempre conmigo, apenas me conocía. Así que asentí y me metí al baño a vestirme mientras el juntaba sus cosas en silencio.

Me puse los mismos jeans y una camiseta simple de algodón blanca. Con un par de converse negros. Até mi cabello en una coleta y respire hondo antes de volver a salir. No quería despedirme de la única persona que me había hecho sentir verdaderamente viva.

Cuando salí Edward ya tenía todas sus cosas, estaba sentado en la cama esperando por mí. Por supuesto, no habría sido amable irse sin despedirse. Le sonreí con tristeza. Era ilógico como me sentía pero él me gustaba.

—No quise irme sin decir adiós — me anuncio después de un minuto de mirarnos en silencio.

—Pase una gran noche, la mejor de toda mi vida, todo gracias a ti — le dije sinceramente, sin él tal vez no me hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que hice.

—Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú deseando ser… Tu misma. Así que no vuelvas a decirme gracias.

—No creo que comprendas lo que hiciste por mi, Edward. Porque… — El sonido de mi celular mi interrumpió en el medio de la oración, me disculpe y tome el teléfono molesta. Conteste sin mirar, ya sabía quien era — ¿Hola?

—Isabella ¿Dónde demonios estas niña? ¡¿Tienes idea del escándalo que has armado? — Me grito mi querida madre. Yo podría estar herida, pero no; lo importante para ella era el drama que había dejado en mi casa.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —Dije con dureza —Y no, no me hago una idea del escándalo que deje.

—Los padres de Mike están furiosos porque rompiste tu compromiso con su hijo ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¡Ibas a casarte al otro día!

—Tal vez si él no se hubiera follado a su prima en la oficina de papá un día antes de la boda, yo no habría dejado a ese bastardo — Pude ver los ojos de Edward ampliarse ante mi respuesta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me senté en el suelo.

—Isabella… Hija, eso puede arreglarse. Me encargare de que no se repita, pero regresa.

— ¿Te encargaras de arreglarlo? ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para volver con ese imbécil? Si crees que voy a volver, es porque no me conoces, mejor no vuelvas a llamarme — Colgué el teléfono antes de quebrarme.

No podía creer la hipocresía de mi madre al reclamarme por dejar al bastardo con el que ella había insistido en emparejarme ¿para que? ¿Era más valioso él y su apellido que yo; su propia hija?

Edward se sentó junto a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos mientras lloraba. Aspire su aroma para grabarlo en mi cerebro, jamás iba a olvidarle.

—No tienes que quedarte solo porque estoy llorando, no quiero retrasar tu viaje — murmure contra su amplio pecho.

—No estas retrasando mi viaje, Bella. Al contrario, antes de que tu teléfono sonara iba a decirte algo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — Pregunte curiosa alzando mi cabeza para mirarle.

—Que puedes ir conmigo si quieres — Mi corazón se acelero al oír sus palabras ¿en serio me estaba pidiendo que fuese con él?

— ¿Ir a donde?

Me miro fijamente antes de deslizar sus pulgares por mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas. Entonces abrió la boca y su respuesta termino de sorprenderme.

—Al olvido…

Al atardecer íbamos en su moto dejando atrás kilómetros interminables de asfalto y cielo. No había dudado en aceptar su propuesta, y ahí, abrazada a él; supe que no me había equivocado.

Porque ya no podía recordar porque huía, ni estaba segura de que iba a pasar conmigo y mi familia, pero no me importo, porque bajo el sol de la carretera, solo me importaba la promesa de Edward, de llevarme al olvido...

* * *

Pues aquí les traje una nueva historia, yo no la escribí solo la adapte a "Crepúsculo" Ya que como dije arriba; la historia original es de mi mejor amiga, si quieren pueden leerla aquí: una - chica - una - historia . blogspot . com (Sin espacios)

Ojala les guste, no se olviden de dejarme un review ¿por favor? :D


End file.
